A Pessoa que Eu Mais Amo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Chegou o momento, o relógio deu uma volta completa, e eles têm de tomar uma decisão. Um amor que sobreviverá ao tempo. - TRADUÇÃO
1. O adeus

**N/A:** Olá, esta é a minha primeira fic, então eu espero que vocês gostem e deixem os seus comentários. Dito isto, vamos seguir em frente.

 **Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts não pertence a mim, pertence a Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Persona a Quien Más Amo", de Shioretahana. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A PESSOA QUE EU MAIS AMO**

 _ **Capítulo 1: O adeus**_

 **POV Alice**

Solidão, a única palavra capaz de descrever como eu me sinto, perdida neste lugar terrível, presa em meio à escuridão, em um terrível silêncio, onde minhas lágrimas podem cair livremente, sem medo de serem vistas, cercada por horrendas criaturas das quais eu faço parte, uma Chain afundada nas profundezas de Abyss, onde vive-se em uma intermitente escuridão; não sei há quanto tempo estou aqui, pode ser há anos, dias, meses, momentos, não sei, neste maldito lugar não existem leis para o tempo.

Em meio à escuridão, à minha mente vem um rosto com um radiante sorriso, uma mão estendida para mim e um par de belos olhos verde-esmeralda, os mais belos que eu já pude ver.

\- Oz... - a minha voz sai mansa, não mais do que um fraco sussurro.

É verdade, quanto tempo será que se passou, como ele estará, ele se lembra de mim, não pode ter me esquecido... certo ? Eu me pergunto quando, em contrapartida, as lágrimas não tardam a sair. Eu odeio estar sozinha, mas valeu a pena, pelo menos tenho o consolo de que ele está bem, está lá fora e não aqui, preso como eu. Ainda lembro do dia em que tive de dizer-lhe adeus, o dia em que tive de romper o nosso contrato para salvá-lo.

Nesse dia, tínhamos sido enviados para derrotar uma Chain que atacava as pessoas de uma pequena aldeia. Oz, eu e o Cabeça-de-Algas fomos até lá à noite. Quando chegamos lá, nos dirigimos até as ruínas de uma velha casa, nós a encontramos escondido lá dentro, tinha a forma de uma serpente gigante, e, ao seu lado, um homem que tinha uns quarenta anos. Quando entramos, ela nos atacou, imediatamente o Cabeça-de-Algas liberou o meu selo e me transformei em B-Rabbit; depois de alguns minutos, consegui vencê-lo, cortando-o ao meio, e depois vi como a Chain e o seu contratante foram levados por Abyss. Quando desapareceram, voltei à minha forma humana, eu estava feliz pela minha nova vitória, me diriam aonde estavam os outros, mas engoli em seco quando vi Oz cair de joelhos. Eu conhecia aquela sensação, ele estava segurando fortemente o peito e não conseguia respirar, e então eu vi quando o Cabeça-de-Algas abriu a camisa dele e deixou à mostra o relógio do seu peito, que tinha dado uma volta completa, e todos nós sabíamos o que isso significava. Eu estava desesperada, não podia deixar que levassem Oz para Abyss. Então eu soube o que devia fazer; em minhas mãos surgiu a minha foice, eu levantei-a e deixei-a cair. Subitamente, o sangue inundou o lugar. Oz olhava atônito para mim. De repente apareceu um grande buraco negro debaixo de nós, algumas Chains começaram a me arrastar para o fundo, mas eu não resisti. Levantei os olhos para olhar para Oz uma última vez; ele era segurado por Gil, para que não se aproximasse.

\- Por quê ? - foi só o que saiu dos seus lábios, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto.

\- Porque é melhor assim... eu sou a única que deve sofrer tudo isso - eu disse calmamente, enquanto olhava-o com tristeza, ao mesmo tempo que meus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.

\- NÃO É VERDADE !... Supostamente nós iríamos lutar, nós dois... juntos... - disse ele, desesperado, ao olhar fixamente para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça, eu merecia estar naquele lugar, afinal de contas era ali que eu tinha nascido, eu era a grande B-Rabbit, a Chain mais poderosa que existia naquele lugar, e, portanto, um perigo para o mundo à sua volta. Sim, eu devia estar presa com os da minha espécie, e assim nunca mais ferir ninguém.

\- É assim que deve ser, Oz... e você sabe. Você tem porque ficar, você tem pessoas com as quais precisa estar, e por isso eu tenho de ir embora.

Oz continuava lutando para soltar-se do aperto de Gilbert, ele só me olhava em silêncio, sem parar de me olhar nos olhos, e parecia triste com o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele, melhor do que ninguém, entendia que Oz era muito valioso para todos nós, para permitir que algo lhe acontecesse. Doía vê-lo assim, mas preferi que fosse dessa forma, eu não queria deixá-lo, mas não tinha outra opção; eu não podia deixá-lo sofrer mais, embora não quisesse ficar sozinha. Eu odiava a idéia de solidão, mas, mais do que isso, odiava que ele saísse ferido por minha culpa. Eu tinha tomado uma decisão, e não me arrependia. Eu sentia a vida escapar das minhas mãos enquanto era sugada pela escuridão rumo a Abyss. Eu lamento que essa fosse a última imagem que ele teria de mim, banhada em sangue e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu olhei para Gilbert.

\- Cuide dele, por favor... - ele apenas assentiu, sério, para depois baixar o olhar. Voltei a olhar para Oz - Adeus, Oz... e obrigada por tudo - eu disse, enquanto dava-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

\- NÃO... ALICE ! - ele gritava desesperadamente.

\- Oz... você sempre será a pessoa que eu mais... - não pude terminar porque fui sugada por completo.

\- ALICEEEEE ! - foi a última coisa que eu escutei antes de afundar na escuridão.

A única coisa que eu lamento foi não poder lhe dizer o que ele significava para mim, como eu gostaria de poder vê-lo mais uma vez, voltar a sentir a sua calidez. Mas isso era impossível, e eu sabia disso, mas ao menos ainda tinha as minhas memórias, minhas preciosas memórias com ele, com todos, eu jamais o esqueceria porque jamais conseguiria fazê-lo, porque ele é a pessoa que eu mais amo.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Continua...


	2. Sem você

_**Capítulo 2: Sem você**_

 **POV Oz**

Não pode ser... ela não pode ter partido... não era para ter acontecido desse jeito... não... não pode...

Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo, conosco... e agora, ela...

Ela se foi, eu a perdi... Alice, minha Alice.

Não me lembro exatamente do que aconteceu depois que ela desapareceu da minha vista, eu só tenho vagas lembranças do que aconteceu em seguida. Lembro de Gil me chamando, tentando fazer com que eu reagisse, mas eu não podia. Não conseguia tirar aquela imagem da minha cabeça, ela banhada em seu sangue e com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, sem parar de repetir as suas últimas palavras. O que ela quisera me dizer ?

Depois disso, lembro-me de ter sido levado até à Mansão Rainsworth, onde os outros estavam nos esperando, eu lembro dos soluços de Sharon e do olhar de tristeza de Break enquanto ele tentava consolá-la, quando lhe deram a notícia. Eu apenas me mantive em silêncio, olhando para um ponto no meio do nada; depois disso, as coisas tornavam-se mais confusas, rostos conhecidos de amigos e parentes me falando com os olhares de tristeza, mas eu não os ouvia, eu só ficava em silêncio. Lembro de ter me trancado na escuridão do meu quarto, sem querer ouvir ninguém. Eu fiquei nesse estado durante muito tempo, nem mesmo sei com exatidão quanto tempo se passou durante esse período. Não falei e nem vi ninguém, por mais que tentassem me fazer sair de lá, eu não saí. Depois de algum tempo, deixaram de tentar. Eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa senão pensar em seu sorriso, sua voz, seus olhos, em cada um dos seus traços, passando horas e horas, noites inteiras, revivendo cada um dos momentos que passamos juntos, mas eu não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera. Eu tinha deixado que ela se fosse sem ter feito nada para impedi-la, eu a vira se sacrificar por mim para me salvar de Abyss, e... o que eu tinha feito por ela ? Nada, absolutamente nada. Ela sempre esteve ali para mim desde que chegara à minha vida, sempre tomando conta de mim, me protegendo, levantando a minha moral, me fazendo cair na real, enquanto eu não fazia nada além de desfrutar de sua companhia, da luz que ela desprendia ao passar, deixando que ela lutasse todas as minhas batalhas.

Eu tinha prometido protegê-la, não deixá-la sozinha nunca mais. No entanto eu tinha falhado, tinha quebrado a minha promessa e não conseguia me perdoar, e agora não voltaria a vê-la...

NÃO ! Eu não ia permitir que isso acontecesse. Eu ia trazê-la de volta, independente do que acontecesse, não importa quanto tempo fosse necessário, eu iria trazê-la de volta, não podia me dar por vencido. Ela sempre esteve lá para mim, também tinha chegado a minha hora. Desta vez, era a minha vez de ser forte por nós dois e não me render. Espere mais um pouco, Alice, eu vou trazer você de volta, de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

Cinco anos já se passaram desde aquele trágico dia, o dia em que eu te perdi, desde então eu tenho vivido sem viver, sem um Sol para iluminar a minha vida, preso na fria escuridão, sentindo a sua falta. A única coisa que me manteve com vida foi a ilusão do retorno; desde que ela se foi, não consigo fazer outra coisa senão pensar nela, sonhando em voltar a vê-la. Mas isso vai mudar hoje, eu passei todo este tempo estudando, aprendendo todo o possível sobre Abyss, e finalmente consegui descobrir a resposta, a maneira de trazer você de volta às nossas vidas, e desta vez para sempre. Embora seja um pouco perigoso, ela vale a pena. Finalmente poderíamos estar juntos, sem medo de que nenhum de nós fosse levado a Abyss novamente.

Eu entrei em um grande salão. Nós estávamos todos reunidos: Sharon, Break, Gilbert, tio Oscar, Ada e o restante da Pandora; eu caminhei lentamente até o centro da sala, com todos me olhando atentamente. Quando passei ao lado de Sharon, ela me deteve, e olhou-me fixamente.

\- Oz... traga-a de volta... por favor... - foi só o que ela disse, em um sussurro que apenas eu consegui ouvir.

Eu olhei-a diretamente e não pude evitar dar um pequeno sorriso enquanto assentia. Decidido, eu avancei até ficar no meio de todos. No chão, um desenho de um relógio parecido com o de um contratante ilegal. Tirei do bolso um pequeno objeto, um relógio de bolso, aquele que eu encontrei há tanto tempo. Ao vê-lo, fui invadido pela nostalgia, aquele relógio tinha marcado o começo de tudo, ele me levara até Alice uma vez, e iria voltar a fazê-lo.

Eu dei corda no pequeno aparelho, e, ao abri-lo, começou a tocar uma suave melodia. As lembranças não tardaram a aparecer na minha mente, mas não havia tempo para ficar recordando. Coloquei o relógio no centro do círculo, me afastando logo em seguida. Olhei, nesse momento, para as pessoas ao meu redor, todos olharam para mim, em expectativa. Olhei para o Duque Barma, o qual me fez um sinal, dizendo-me que tudo estava pronto; saquei uma pequena adaga, e, com ela, cortei a minha mão.

O sangue começou a jorrar copiosamente, seguindo o mesmo padrão do símbolo no chão. Depois de um momento, o círculo se fechou. Eu dei um passo à frente, ficando dentro dele, e me ajoelhei e comecei a recitar uma antiga oração em uma língua extinta há muito tempo, e, ao final, levantei os olhos, decidido; era a hora da verdade.

\- ABRAM-SE ! PORTAS DE ABYSS ! - nesse momento, apareceu um clarão de luz ofuscante, que, ao desaparecer, deu lugar a um grande buraco negro.

\- APAREÇA, B-RABBIT ! - eu concluí. Do vórtice, saíram algumas Chains que iam destruindo tudo por onde passavam. Todos viram-se obrigados a se afastar. Eu me mantive firme em meu lugar.

Depois de um instante, outras Chains apareceram. Acorrentado a elas, eu vi um pequeno corpo que reconheci no mesmo instante, e não suportei mais.

\- ALICEEEE ! - eu gritei, enquanto corria até ela, as Chains soltaram-na, depositando-a em meus braços - Alice, Alice, reaja ! - eu chamei-a insistentemente, até que os olhos dela começaram a se abrir.

\- Oz... - disse ela em voz branda.

\- Alice... - disse eu do mesmo modo, nesse momento os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

\- Porque você demorou tanto tempo ! Que servo mais inútil ! - disse ela, enquanto escondia o rosto no meu peito.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz, aqui, ao meu lado, estava ela, minha Alice, minha doce e pequena Alice; novamente minha vida voltava a ter sentido, pois o meu Sol voltou a me tirar da minha escuridão, com a sua brilhante luz. E agora eu não vou permitir que nada e nem ninguém volte a nos separar, porque, Alice, eu...

\- Eu te amo - eu disse-lhe nesse momento. Ela virou-se para me ver e eu lhe sorri como não o fazia há anos. Ouvi a voz de todos se aproximarem, gritando os nossos nomes, mas aos poucos senti que estava perdendo a consciência. Mas nada mais tinha importância, porque ao meu lado estava ela... a pessoa que eu mais amo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, este é o final, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Eu pensei em fazer um epílogo, mas vocês é que me dirão.

Então, se vocês tiverem comentários, críticas ou conselhos, serão bem recebidos.

Me despeço de vocês esperando que voltemos a nos ver,

Hana.

* * *

 **N/T:** E, a seguir, o _gran finale._


	3. Epílogo: Um novo começo

**N/A:** Olá novamente ! Antes de mais nada, desculpem-me pelo atraso, mas alguém *cof* minha irmã *cof* arruinou tudo o que eu tinha escrito, obrigando-me a voltar à estaca zero. Mas, bem, graças aos pedidos de algumas pessoas, aqui está o epílogo. Além do mais, eu acho que o final do segundo capítulo ficou meio ambíguo, por isso espero poder dar um desfecho definitivo a esta história.

Além disso, eu quero agradecer às pessoas que despenderam o seu tempo não só lendo esta história como também deixando os seus comentários, e ainda às pessoas que, mesmo não tendo deixado comentários, leram esta história.

Sem mais delongas, vamos à história.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo: Um novo começo**_

 **POV Alice**

Mal posso acreditar que já se passaram três anos desde que saí daquele lugar, e não se passa um dia sem que eu não me lembre daquele dia, o dia em que voltei a te ver...

Da janela do meu quarto, eu olho para o céu enquanto penso nele, e, aos poucos, a tristeza começa a me sufocar.

\- Oz... eu sinto a sua falta.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Na escuridão sem fim, o meu corpo flutuava em silêncio até que, de um momento para o outro, uma melodia invade o local. Doce, suave e nostálgica, abre caminho entre a escuridão até chegar a mim, uma melodia que eu conheço bem. Aos poucos eu vou abrindo os olhos; em meio à escuridão, consigo escutar uma voz me chamando. De repente, aparece uma pequena fenda de luz que me é familiar. Então, sou arrastada por algumas Chains até à luz, até que ela se torna bastante intensa para que eu possa ficar com os olhos abertos, obrigando-me a fechá-los. De um momento para o outro, sinto as Chains vão diminuindo o seu aperto, até me libertarem, deixando-me cair. Alguém grita o meu nome, enquanto sinto que sou pega por um par de braços, mas não consigo abrir os olhos, até escutar uma voz me chamar e me pedir desesperadamente para que eu abra os olhos. Eu abro-os com cuidado, e à minha frente aparece a imagem de um jovem loiro com um par de olhos verdes, que me sorri calidamente. Eu olho para ele minuciosamente, há algo nele que me parece muito familiar, mas não consigo reconhecê-lo até olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, os mais belos que eu já vi..._

 _Não podia ser verdade, ou podia ? Não podia ser ele, não é ?_

 _\- Oz... - eu digo quase em um sussurro, com a voz entrecortada._

 _\- Alice... - diz ele, em tom brando, dando-me um olhar repleto de ternura, como os que ele sempre costumava me dar._

 _Nesse momento, meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas, involuntariamente; eu não consigo acreditar que seja ele, depois de todo esse tempo, poder voltar a vê-lo... isso é a melhor coisa que pode estar me acontecendo._

 _Se isso for um sonho, não me importa, o fato de poder vê-lo, de ouvir a voz dele me chamando, mesmo que seja apenas uma ilusão ou uma cruel brincadeira do destino, eu não quero saber, porque... sentir esta sensação no meu peito é o que de melhor pode ter me acontecido._

 _\- Porque você demorou tanto tempo ! Que servo mais inútil ! - eu disse, enquanto encostava o rosto em seu peito, e, embora eu não o tivesse visto, eu estava sorrindo em meio às lágrimas._

 _Então, de seus lábios, saíram as mais belas palavras que ele poderia ter me dito._

 _\- Eu te amo - ao ouvi-lo, eu levantei a cabeça de imediato. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ele sorriu para mim da forma mais linda que poderia fazê-lo. Não era um dos que ele mostrava anteriormente, vazios e sem sentimentos, este era totalmente diferente, era um daqueles sorrisos que me faziam amá-lo tanto._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Raios, e pensar que com essas três palavras ele era capaz de parar o meu coração para que ele voltasse a bater a mil por hora; ele era o único que tinha esse poder sobre mim, o único que era capaz de me fazer feliz com palavras. Mesmo se fosse uma mentira, era a mais cruel e doce que existia, e pensar que esperei tanto tempo para ouvir essas simples palavras.

Mas toda a perfeição do momento acabou quando Oz foi fechando lentamente os olhos e começava a cair, ao mesmo tempo que ia perdendo a consciência. E foi nesse momento que percebi o que estava acontecendo: debaixo de nós, havia uma grande poça de sangue.

Como não me dei conta disso antes ! Nem eu mesma sei, de um momento para o outro, ouvi algumas vozes chamando-nos. De minha parte, só o que eu podia fazer era chamar Oz, esperando que ele acordasse, e, em meio à confusão, eu percebi. Ele não só tinha usado sangue para abrir as portas de Abyss, mas também tinha um grande ferimento lateral. Ao que parecia, uma das Chains que tinham destruído o lugar acabara ferindo-o, e o estúpido não contou nada.

No mesmo instante, alguns homens o levaram. Eu, sem dar atenção às pessoas ao meu redor, segui-o, afastando a todos, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais a minha preocupação aumentava. Ele ficava cada vez mais pálido. Finalmente chegamos a um quarto, no qual algumas pessoas entraram junto com ele, proibindo-me de entrar por mais que eu lutasse e esperneasse, não consegui passar. Finalmente caí no chão, exausta, enquanto meus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo comigo ! Eu não podia perdê-lo agora ! Todo esse tempo esperando para voltar a vê-lo para que, no final, tudo acabasse daquela forma. Mas, enfim, as cartas já estavam na mesa, e meu destino já tinha feito a sua jogada.

Algumas pessoas tentaram me tirar dali, mas eu me neguei a me mover, nem mesmo para trocara minha roupa (que estava cheia de sangue). Não sei quanto tempo fiquei esperando, mas quando finalmente abriram a porta, o que eu vi me deixou gelada: ele estava deitado em uma cama com o torso enfaixado e uma sonda no braço, e mais pálido que um morto. E, quando vi os homens que estavam ali, eles só me deixaram mais nervosa, eu sabia que algo não estava bem. Eles evitavam os meus olhares e as minhas perguntas.

Lentamente me aproximei dele e pude notar como ele respirava lenta e penosamente. Fiquei olhando-o por um instante. Eu não queria perdê-lo, não a ele, eu não poderia viver sabendo que ele não estava entre nós, mesmo sabendo que eu era a causa. Sentei-me ao seu lado e segurei-lhe uma das mãos, que estava fria. Fiquei um longo tempo olhando-o fixamente; ele tinha mudado muito, não apenas na estatura como também em tudo o mais. Suas feições estavam mais definidas e seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais longos do que antes; só os seus olhos se mantiveram intactos até então. Lentamente, desci meu olhar até o seu peito, onde ficava o selo do relógio, a marca de todo contratante ilegal. Passei as mãos sobre ele, e um calafrio percorreu o meu corpo.

As pessoas iam e vinham, e eu não lhes dava a mínima atenção, até que ouvi algumas vozes falando no corredor. Ao que tudo indicava, eram as enfermeiras que estavam cuidando de Oz.

\- Pobre amo Oz, está correndo sérios riscos, não é mesmo ? - disse uma das vozes.

\- Sim, ao que parece ele perdeu muito sangue, e o seu ferimento é muito profundo - respondeu outra.

\- Dizem que é um milagre que ele continue com vida, e que não esperam que ele resista por muito mais tempo - acrescentou a terceira voz.

Nesse momento, senti um aperto no coração, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a jorrar novamente de meus olhos.

\- Oz, não se vá... - eu disse, enquanto me inclinava e beijava levemente os seus lábios.

Os lábios dele estavam frios, mais frios do que o normal, sua respiração era quase imperceptível. Rapidamente grudei meus ouvidos no seu peito, as batidas estavam cada vez mais lentas. Depois, meus olhos direcionaram-se ao seu ferimento, que estava se enchendo novamente de sangue, e em seu rosto apareceu uma careta de dor. Rapidamente saí dali e chamei os médicos, eles chegaram, e em seguida, senti como se alguns braços tivessem sido atirados sobre mim, tentando me tirar do quarto. Eu me negava a sair, olhando para os médicos e enfermeiras gritando, correndo de um lado para o outro.

\- OZ ! OZ, NÃO MORRA ! VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER ! EU NÃO PERMITO ! - eu gritei, desesperada, quando os médicos faziam o possível para reanimar o seu coração já parado.

Mas isso é algo que se passou há muito tempo, mas ainda continua a me assombrar. Então percebo que alguém bate à porta, e então uma empregada entra no quarto.

\- Senhorita, a carruagem já está pronta - ela me diz.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou descer imediatamente - eu respondi, enquanto me levanto e ela faz uma reverência para logo depois sair do quarto.

Eu olho para o céu mais uma vez, tinha chegado a hora de seguir em frente.

Rapidamente eu desci os degraus e saí da casa para, em seguida, subir na carruagem que iria me levar ao meu destino. Era uma viagem longa, mas eu tinha de fazê-la. Por todo o caminho, fui pensando em como as coisas tinham mudado desde o dia em que saí de Abyss e conheci Oz e os outros, e como tudo tinha mudado de um jeito ou de outro.

Sharon e o palhaço não tinham mudado nada, pelo menos fisicamente, mas parece que, durante o tempo em que eu não estive aqui, eles começaram um relacionamento. Isso explica o fascínio de Sharon por romances, já que ela me confessou que estava muito apaixonada por aquele palhaço.

O "Cabeça-de-Algas" mudou um pouco durante este tempo, em breve vai fazer dois anos de casado com sua esposa Marie, ambos têm um bebê de um ano que se chama Eril.

Tio Oscar continua sendo o velho galanteador de sempre, embora os anos já estejam lhe cobrando a fatura.

Ada está planejando o seu casamento com Vincent. Eu ainda não sei o que ela vê nesse sujeito, mais assustador do que o próprio palhaço, por Deus.

Afora isso, não aconteceram grandes mudanças, todos continuam como de costume.

A carruagem e o condutor se aproximam, e ele me oferece uma mão para descer, e depois me dá um lindo buquê de rosas brancas , e eu lhe peço para que me espere. À minha frente, aparecem as ruínas do que algum dia foi uma grande mansão, eu enveredo até chegar a um pequeno corredor, até uma estufa. Nela há um grande fosso que vai dar nas raízes de uma enorme árvore, e, ao lado dela, estão duas lápides, uma antiga e uma bem mais recente. Eu olho para ambas com dor e tristeza, e, principalmente, nostalgia. Passo a mão lentamente sobre a superfície das lápides, deixando o buquê de lado, enquanto fecho os olhos e sinto o frio da lápide fustigar a minha mão.

Repentinamente eu escuto uma doce melodia, eu me viro de imediato e em meus lábios desenha-se um grande sorriso. Ao confirmar quem está atrás de mim, eu rapidamente me levanto e corro ao seu encontro.

\- Oz... - eu grito, ao mesmo tempo que me atiro em seus braços.

* * *

 **POV Oz**

\- Por que demorou tanto, seu tolo ? - grita Alice, quando recebo-a em meus braços.

\- Mas Alice, foram apenas dois dias - eu digo, tentando me justificar.

\- Não importa, eu senti muito a sua falta - disse ela, escondendo o rosto em meu peito enquanto me abraçava.

\- Eu também senti a sua falta - eu respondi, correspondendo-a.

\- Se você tivesse sentido a minha falta, teria voltado antes - disse ela, inflando as bochechas bem infantilmente enquanto fazia birra e fazia aparecer em mim uma gota de suor.

\- Desculpe - eu disse nervosamente, coçando a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem - disse ela, já mais calma, virando-se e se ajoelhando em frente às lápides, nas quais liam-se os nomes "Lacie" e "Alyss".

Nós tínhamos mandado fazer uma lápide com esse nome depois que Alice voltara, e a tumba de Lacie, mandamos reparar, de modo que ficasse como nova. Depois fixei os olhos em Alice, meu pequeno Sol, toda vez que a vejo, não consigo evitar sorrir. Ela tinha mudado muito nestes três anos.

Como eu imaginava, tirá-la de Abyss não foi fácil, mas consegui, embora quase tenha morrido na tentativa. Ou melhor, eu morri, mas a minha vida foi salva pela pessoa que eu menos esperava, a Vontade de Abyss...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Meu corpo flutuava no vazio cercado pela escuridão, e, repentinamente, senti meu corpo começar a descer, até que meus pés tocaram o chão, ficando sentado no chão, aparecendo no meio de um quarto cheio de brinquedos sorridentes. Não era a primeira vez que eu estava aqui, e sabia que ela apareceria a qualquer momento..._

 _\- Vontade de Abyss... - eu disse, enquanto ela aparecia em meio à escuridão._

 _\- Estou vendo que você finalmente voltou - disse ela, sorrindo-me._

 _\- O que eu estou fazendo aqui ? - eu perguntei, sem dar importância ao seu comentário._

 _\- Olhe, na verdade, você acaba de morrer, e sua alma foi enviada para cá - ela respondeu, como se não fosse nada. Eu fiquei gelado no meu lugar. Eu tinha morrido ? A última coisa da qual eu me lembrava era de ter trazido Alice de volta, e depois tudo tornou-se escuridão._

 _\- Por quê ...? Por que a minha alma foi enviada para cá ? - eu perguntei, sem saber se realmente queria conhecer a resposta._

 _\- Porque, querido Oz, sua alma está ligada com Abyss. Essa é a razão pela qual você foi capaz de tirar B-Rabbit deste lugar; porém, para fazê-lo, é preciso pagar um preço, e você o pagou. Os dois fizeram isso._

 _\- Um preço ? - ele perguntou, hesitante._

 _\- Sim, um preço, e o seu foi... a sua vida - disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente._

 _A única coisa na qual eu conseguia pensar era no que ela tinha acabado de me dizer. Ambos tínhamos pagado um preço, e, se eu tinha pagado com minha vida, o que tinha acontecido a Alice ? A simples idéia de que algo tivesse acontecido a ela me deixava louco._

 _\- Alice... o que aconteceu com ela ? - eu perguntei, ansioso._

 _\- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, ela está bem - ela respondeu._

 _\- Que alívio, você me tirou um peso das costas - eu disse aliviado._

 _\- Isso é tudo ? Não o preocupa saber que você ficará confinado aqui, em Abyss ? Não importa o que aconteça com você ? - ela me perguntou, olhando-me nos olhos._

 _\- Para falar a verdade, eu gostaria de ter passado mais tempo com ela, mas, contanto que ela esteja bem, não importa o que aconteça comigo, além do mais... eu pude dizer a ela como me sinto, então posso ficar sossegado - eu respondi me olhou surpresa, que logo transformou-se em irritação, e, de um instante para o outro, eu a senti bater com força na minha cabeça._

 _\- Tolo. Como você pode dizer isso ? Não se importa com o que ela pense ou sinta ? - ela me disse, irritada, deixando-me totalmente desconcertado. Era a minha imaginação, ou a Vontade de Abyss estava me dando uma bronca ? - Como você pode resignar-se a perdê-la depois de tudo o que lhe custou para voltar a vê-la ? E você realmente acha que ela vai poder seguir em frente sem você ? - ela perguntou, ficando de frente para mim com as mãos nos quadris, pose que me fez lembrar muito a Alice; era verdade, eu estava me rendendo sem sequer lutar, depois de trabalhar tão duro para tê-la novamente ao meu lado. Nesse momento, só o que pude fazer foi abaixar a cabeça para evitar der de olhá-la nos olhos._

 _\- Então diga-me: se você pudesse voltar, o que faria ? - ela me perguntou, ajoelhando-se em frente a mim._

 _\- Eu... passaria cada momento da minha vida fazendo Alice feliz, protegendo-a e cuidando dela - eu respondi, ainda sem vê-la._

 _\- Então, acho que está bem... vou enviá-lo de volta - disse ela._

 _\- Me enviar... de volta ? - perguntou ele, hesitante._

 _\- Sim, vou enviá-lo de volta - disse ela, levantando-se e caminhando pelo quarto._

 _\- Mas... você disse que o meu pagamento por tirar Alice de Abyss era uma vida, então se você me enviar de volta, o pagamento não ficaria pendente ? - ele perguntou, meio confuso._

 _\- Entenda, Oz, é verdade, eu lhe disse que o preço a ser pago pela liberdade de Alice é uma vida, mas eu nunca lhe disse que tinha de ser necessariamente a sua - disse ela, séria, parando à minha frente._

 _\- Do que você está falando ? - eu perguntei, desconfiado._

 _\- Estou dizendo que não é necessário que seja a sua vida a ser sacrificada - ela simplesmente me respondeu._

 _\- Se não é a minha vida, então qual é ? - eu perguntei, muito confuso._

 _Nesse momento, ela ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e me olhou. Embora tentasse sorrir, seus olhos mostravam uma tristeza profunda, então entendi o que ela queria me dizer..._

 _\- Você não pode fazer isso ! Eu não vou deixar ! - eu disse, convicto de que não podia deixar que ela se sacrificasse por mim, não estava certo._

 _\- Mas é o que eu quero fazer - disse ela, com voz quebradiça, enquanto as lágrimas acumulavam-se em seus olhos._

 _\- Mas você não tem de fazer isso ! Fui em quem abriu as porta de Abyss, fui eu quem tirou Alice daqui, e eu, apenas eu, devo arcar com esse preço._

 _\- Exato... você fez tudo isso e muito mais para estar com ela, você não pode ficar aqui. Além do mais, ela tem esperado por um longo tempo - disse ela, com a cabeça abaixada._

 _\- Você..._

 _\- Além do mais... eu quero que ao menos ela seja feliz ! - disse ela, levantando o rosto, mostrando-me, então, um grande sorriso banhado em lágrimas._

 _\- Obrigado... Vontade de Abyss - eu agradeci, enquanto a abraçava._

 _\- Alyss... meu nome é Alyss - revelou ela, correspondendo ao meu abraço._

 _\- Obrigado, Alyss... - de imediato, uma luz branca me cegou._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

A última coisa de que me lembro antes de acordar é de um risinho acompanhado de um "Obrigada, Oz", embora na ocasião eu não tivesse entendido esse "Obrigada". Com o passar do tempo, cheguei à conclusão de que talvez ninguém nunca a tivesse chamado pelo nome.

Quando abri os olhos, eu estava em um quarto. Ao meu redor, havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas indo e vindo; instantaneamente, minha vista caiu sobre uma pequena e trêmula figura que me olhava nos olhos. Eu só pude dar-lhe um simples sorriso antes de fechar os olhos e perder a consciência.

Quando recobrei a consciência novamente, eu pude perceber que já não estava no meu quarto, mas, quando tentei me levantar, algo me impediu. Ao baixar a vista, eu dei de cara com nada mais nada menos do que uma Alice adormecida em meu colo. Lentamente passei a mão pelos seus longos cabelos, perdendo-me em meus pensamentos. Tanto tempo esperando voltar a vê-la, voltar a ouvir sua voz, voltar a tê-la assim tão perto; tão distraído eu estava, que não percebi que ela já tinha acordado e estava olhando diretamente para mim. De repente, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

\- Oz, não me deixe nunca mais - ela pediu, ao mesmo tempo que atirava-se em meu pescoço e soluçava profundamente.

\- Eu prometo, nós estaremos sempre juntos - eu disse, enquanto levantava-lhe o rosto com a mão - Para todo o sempre - eu acrescentei, antes de unir os nossos lábios.

Esse foi o começo de nossas novas vidas. Desde então, eu tenho me empenhado em cumprir minha promessa de cuidar de Alice e fazê-la feliz custe o que custar. Quando me recuperei por inteiro, contei a Alice tudo o que aconteceu em Abyss, com Alyss, e decidimos que ela merecia uma lápide em sua memória.

E assim fizemos, e desde então nós costumamos vir até aqui para deixar flores e demonstrar a nossa gratidão pelo que ela fez por nós.

Como imaginei, tirar Alice daquele modo provocou efeitos colaterais nela, embora não tenham sido necessariamente ruins, já que as habilidades de Chain de Alice foram seladas, e o tempo passa para ela como em qualquer ser humano, fazendo dela a linda mulher que está à minha frente, neste momento.

\- Oz... - ela me chamou, me fazendo voltar à realidade.

\- Sim, Alice ?

\- Você vai ter que ir embora novamente ?

\- Eu não sei, Alice.

\- Não quero que você vá, embora Sharon tenha tentado me distrair o tempo todo, eu sinto muitas saudades suas.

É verdade, Alice sempre teve medo da solidão, e o tempo que ela passou em Abyss só intensificou esse medo; e, sendo o atual chefe da família, eu fico muito ocupado, o que não me permite estar tanto tempo com ela, sem contar que já há algum tempo ela mora na Mansão Rainsworth, já que "não é correto que uma senhorita more sozinha com um homem", segundo Sharon.

\- Não se preocupe, vou tentar sair o mínimo possível. Além disso, você sabe que logo não precisaremos mais ficar separados... - eu disse, segurando-lhe a mão e olhando com orgulho para onde havia um lindo anel de diamantes.

Sim, há aproximadamente um ano eu a pedi em casamento, e, depois de explicar-lhe o que era um casamento, ela aceitou ser minha esposa, o que iria acontecer dentro de poucas semanas.

\- Eu sei, mas não quero esperar mais - disse uma impaciente Alice.

\- Eu sei, eu também estou assim, mas me prometa que vai ser paciente.

\- Fala a pessoa que, esta semana, já foi mais de dezessete vezes provar o terno que vai usar.

\- Hehe, você ficou sabendo ?

\- O palhaço me contou - nota mental: matar Break.

\- Bem, já está na hora de partirmos - eu disse, levantando-me e ajudando-a a se levantar.

\- Sim.

Não importa quanto tempo passe ou os obstáculos com que nos deparemos no futuro. Enquanto nós dois estivermos juntos, não haverá nada a temer, porque não importa quantas vezes possamos cair, o outro sempre estará lá, para que possamos ajudar um ao outro a se levantar. Por isso você é...

"A pessoa que eu mais amo", pensaram ambos ao mesmo tempo, antes de saírem daquele local, de mão dadas, sem nunca olhar para trás, apenas seguindo em frente... juntos.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, nós acabamos aqui, eu espero que este capítulo tenha sido do agrado de vocês, e sim, sei que é um pouco mais longo do que os outros, mas tinha de ser.

Tenho planos para uma oneshot de Oz e Alice e uma de Break e Sharon, mas vocês é que vão dizer se eu devo continuar escrevendo ou apenas me retirar e voltar a ser apenas mais uma leitora.

Bem, como sempre, comentários, conselhos, críticas, são todos bem recebidos.

Até logo.

Hana.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, e aqui está o terceiro e último capítulo de "A Pessoa que Eu Mais Amo", a minha primeira tradução do fandom de Pandora Hearts. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais esta fic.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
